The Bite of Gambol Shroud
by Korzark
Summary: The roles are reversed. Blake is the leader of the Fang, while Adam is the one who left. A short one-shot based on a short Writing Prompt.


"Do even know that I'm going to kill you?" The question was asked clearly and almost nonchalantly, as if it was a common concern.

The person in question didn't make any indication of giving an answer. If it weren't for the blade of Gambol Shroud, threatening to bite into the skin, it would have been doubtful that the strangely calm person had even heard the question.

"Did you even hear me?" Another question, this time accompanied with the slight push of Gambol Shroud. It just barely pierced through Aura, and barely pierced through skin. A small teardrop of blood formed, but didn't drop from the tip of the blade.

"Yes," came the reply. The voice that came from the person didn't seem like one that was hindered by a blade in the throat. "I heard you."

"I will kill you," the Faunus growled. "I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill everyone you love."

A small sigh was the only reply.

Unhindered by the noise, the Faunus continued. "We had something special." The voice grew louder, but didn't quite reach the intensity of a shout. "You and I were going to change the world, but you betrayed the Fang. You betrayed me."

This time, not even a sigh was made, but the intensity of the person's gaze seemed to increase. The Faunus felt the urge look away but didn't want to show any signs of weakness, so the two locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Adam," Blake said with an unnatural calm. His grip around her old weapon tightened as he heard her say his name after such a long time. He wished that she had said it with more hate. "You don't have to do this."

He wanted to say that he did. He wanted to say that the peaceful methods of the Fang would never work. He wanted to say that the only way that Faunus and Humans could be considered as equals would be through fear.

He didn't say any of these things.

"I'm sure you've been keeping track of the news," she said in the same calm voice that she never seemed to drop. "We've made progress, Adam." He cringed at the soft sound of his own voice. "We've helped people all throughout Remnant to recognize that whether you have animal ears on your head or not, we're all the same."

The Faunus growled. "Don't fool yourself into believing those fairy tale lies of yours." Adam made a grimace, full of emotion. Neither party could make much sense of it. "The Humans will never accept the Faunus unless they fear us." Just a few years before, he had assumed he was right. He assumed that he knew all of the answers that the world had to offer, especially when it regarded the evil of Human nature. At the moment, he didn't know what to think but he said the words anyways, their familiarity giving comfort to him despite their bitterness.

The person looked into his eyes, her own flaring with a soft intensity. This time, he looked away.

"It's not too late," she said, her voice wavering for the first time since he had barged into her room. "You can still come back to the Fang and help us rebuild the world, Adam."

The laugh that came from his throat was dry enough to scratch at his throat. "And then what? Even if I don't kill you, many more people will try. These kinds of movements are answered with violence, Blake." He could barely say her name without choking. "The only way to stop that is by hitting them first."

She nodded slowly, as much as Gambol Shroud would let her. Adam didn't know what to think. He thought he would be elated if Blake saw his point, but for some reason his stomach just twisted.

"Yes. Violence is met with violence, but peace is also met with violence," she said, accompanying her grim nod. "But I'll still do it."

"WHY?" Adam shouted, unconsciously forcing Gambol Shroud a bit deeper into it's old wielder. Blake winced as the small nick on her neck grew to a point where blood dripped out of her at a steady rate.

"Because it's the right thing to do," she said simply, her voice catching slightly in her throat. "You knew that once upon a time. I believe you still do, Adam."

He tensed as she moved her hand. It wasn't an attack or if it was, it was dulled by her years of absence from the battlefield. It wasn't an attack, but it was something he feared much more.

"Come back, Adam," she asked with a pleading voice. She held out her hand to him in an invitation for him to take it. "Help us make the world good again, for the sake of every person who lives here."

He drew back Gambol Shroud quickly as Blake's forward motion threatened to impale her neck on its blade. Hearing faint voices, far away from outside of the room, he cursed and sheathed Gambol Shroud. In its place, he drew his own weapon, Wilt and Blush, in preparation for the inevitable swarm of Humans and Faunus that would come rushing into the room, prepared to throw their lives away for the sake of their leader.

But he hesitated when he realized that Blake's eyes were still on him, showing fear for the first time that night.

He cursed again and turned to the windows. As he shot the glass, he heard the voices outside intensify and grow closer. He didn't look back as he jumped outside. He knew what kind of face Blake would have.

As he jumped out the window, countless amounts of familiar thoughts sank into his mind. He told himself that violence was the only answer. He told that the peaceful methods of the Fang would never work. He told himself that the only way that Faunus and Humans could be considered as equals would be through fear. He wouldn't have been able to forgive his past actions if he ever discovered that the alternative was possible.

Spying an empty rooftop, he dropped down gently and placed his weapon down carelessly.

He drew Gambol Shroud and took out a dirty rag from one of his pockets in a practiced motion. Ever since he had rescued the weapon from its lonely fate in the garbage dump, it had been a habit for him to clean it every night.

He looked over and wiped down Gambol Shroud with great care. It bothered him whenever it was dirty.

Once he determined that it was perfect, clear of any blood, he stepped off into the night.

* * *

 **Based on the Writing Prompt Wednesday thread on the RWBY subreddit. Check it out sometime.**


End file.
